As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, improving adhesion of conductive interconnect structures during substrate plating processes remains an important issue. Device defects can occur due to trace lifting in a package substrate, for example, which can cause electrical and reliability issues. The risk of stress related defects increase as device features are scaled down.